vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapporo Winter Festival
Sapporo has been the main target of sponsorship and in 2010, 2011 and 2012 with Crypton Future Media sponsoring the winter festivals. The image of Hatsune Miku would appear around the town on the public transport system around. The image portrayal of Miku that is used is "Snow Miku" (雪ミク/スノーミク), which has had a number of related merchandise released in conjuction with this version of Miku. In 2012, several ice sculptures of the Character Vocal series and several snow sculptures of Miku were produced for the event. However, February 7, 2012, one of the Snow Miku sculptures later collasped and had to be rebuilt elsewhere with better support. The collasped figure also hit a woman in her early 60's on the back of the head, no serious injuries were sustained in the process.rebuilt statuelink On February 10, 2012, Miku performed at the Snow Festival from Sapporo with a secret mini-concert that was not announced nor broadcasted. This performance was the first time that she appeared singing outside. Snow Miku Designs SnoMiku2011.jpg|Snow Miku 2011 SnowMiku2012.jpg|Snow Miku 2012 concept art Yuki Miku 2013.jpg|Concept art of Snow Miku 2013 Snow_Miku_2014_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Snow Miku 2014 Snow_Miku_2015_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Snow Miku 2015 Snow Miku 2016 Concept Art.png|Concept Art of Snow Miku 2016 l_581714f59a13e.jpg|Snow Miku 2017 "Yuki Miku" ("Snow Miku") are the derivative forms of Miku used for the Festival. Illustrators The 2012 design was chosen via a contest. The winning entry was referred to as "Fluffy Coat Snow Miku" (ふわふわコートの雪ミク).link The 2013 design was called "Strawberry Daifuku Shiromuku Miku" (いちご大福白無垢ミク).linklink The 2014 design was based on a Magical Girl design the design was by dera_fury who was the winner of the 2014 Snow Miku contest. The illustration was nekosumi. the design also featured a pet called "Rabbit Yukine".link The 2015 design was illustrated by Nardack.link In 2012, several ice sculptures of the Character Vocal series and several snow sculptures of Miku were produced for the event. However, February 7, 2012, one of the Snow Miku sculptures later collapsed and had to be rebuilt elsewhere with better support. The collapsed figure also hit a woman in her early 60's on the back of the head, no serious injuries were sustained in the process.rebuilt statuelink Figurines FiguNendo MikuYuki.jpg|Yuki Miku 2010 FiguNendo Puchi MikuYuki.jpg|Snow Miku The articulated version 2011 FiguNendo Puchi MikuYuki2012.jpg|Snow Miku 2012 FiguNendo_Puchi_MikuYuki_2013.jpg|Snow Miku 2013 FiguNendo_Puchi_MikuYuki_2014.jpg|Snow Miku 2014 Snow Miku 2015 nendoroid.jpg|Snow Miku 2015 Nendoroid 76c2d2ba8724804e4e1334182dffea89.jpg|Snow Miku 2016 FiguNendo Puchi MikuYuki2.jpg|Yuki Miku Nendoroid Puchi and VOCALOID SEASON COLLECTION ～SNOW SONGS CD Pullip Snow Miku.jpg|Limited Edition Yuki Miku Pullip Doll (base; Pullip) Figma_Snow_Miku.jpg|Figma Snow Miku 4904810805281.jpg|Licca-chan doll Snow Miku 2014 Snow_Miku_2011_by_Kaiyodo.jpg|Snow Miku 2011 figurine Tsutujinomitu_snow_miku_2012_01.jpg|Snow Miku 2012 figurine by Garage kit 2012y1.jpg|Pinky Snow Miku 2012 Snow_Miku_2013_by_Kaiyodo.jpg|Snow Miku 2013 figurine 189043.jpg|Snow Miku 2014 figurine Snow Miku 2015 figma.jpg|Snow Miku 2015 figma Snow Miku Pullip.png|Snow Miku Dolfie Nendoroid Snow Mikudayo 2.jpg|Nendoroid Snow Mikudayo 508f3201410743e52209f1d1b7dba3e6.jpg|Figma Snow Miku 2016 Snow Miku Scale Figure.jpg|Snow Miku 1/4th Scale Figurine HIE1453454611.jpeg|Snow Miku Dolfie wears 2012 Several figurines have been released alongside this from the Good Smile company. These figurines are usually exclusives to the festival event. A Yuki Miku Pullip doll was also released by Groove Inc. *The first Yuki, or, "Snow", Miku was released in 2010. Though almost identical to the original figurine, the colors and new additions that came with it were done by Nendoron in 2010. It was only made for sale at the Sapporo Winter Festival/Wonder Festival 2010 events and was a limited edition.link *An updated version of the Yuki Miku model was sold in 2011 and crafted by Takano Meishi. This one had articulated parts and was sold at the Wonder Festival 2011 (Winter)& GSC Online Shop.link *A fluffy coat version of Yuki Miku was released in 2012 modeled by Takano Meishi. It was Sapporo Snow Festival 2012, Wonder Festival 2012 Winter, and GSC web shop exclusive. It had a LED light up stage.link Plush Agon13280660811.jpg|A plush of Snow Miku 2012 Preview_snow_miku_2013_doll.jpg|Snow Miku 2013 Plush N226 1.jpg|Ditto Item_nuigurumi.jpg|Snow Miku 2014 Plush Snow Miku plushie.jpg|Snow Miku 2015 Plush Snow Miku 2016 Plush.jpg|Snow Miku 2016 Plush Project Diva/Mirai 5372301711_cae108f747_o.jpg|Snow Miku From the videogame: Hatsune Miku: Project Diva 2nd Snow-Miku-project-diva-21593417-450-800.jpg|Snow Miku 2011 from the videogame: Project DIVA:Arcade Snow-Miku-2012-project-diva-27777935-630-360.jpg|Snow Miku 2012 from the videogame: Project DIVA:Arcade Hm_-pdf-_snow_miku_2013_module.jpg|Snow Miku 2013 from Project Diva f Hm_-pdf-_snow_miku_2013_as_module.jpg|Snow Miku 2013 without Hood Divaacft_snowmiku2014_kv.jpg|Snow Miku 2014 from Project DIVA:Arcade PD-Snow Miku 2015.jpg|Snow Miku 2015 for Project DIVA:Arcade o0515071213489393451.jpg|Snow Miku 2016 for Project DIVA:Arcade Nintendo-3DS-Hatsune-Miku-and-Future-Stars-Project-Mirai-Character-Artworks-13.jpg|Snow Miku 2012 from Project Mirai Mirai_2_costume_-_yukimiku.jpg|Snow Miku 2013 in Project Mirai 2 Pmc_yuki_miku_fluffy_coat_Ver..jpg|Snow Miku 2012 module in Project Mirai Snow Miku 2014 Project Mirai DX.jpg|Snow Miku 2014 module in Project Mirai DX Snow Miku 2015 Project Mirai DX.jpg|Snow Miku 2015 module in Project Mirai DX Misc. 120309_mikuCP_img05.jpg|Snow Miku 2011 "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe collab) 120309_mikuCP_img04.jpg|Snow Miku 2012 "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe collab) e4b98f12b63a059e656cda86412d35e1-370x450.png|Snow Miku 2013 "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe collab) 70890.jpg|Snow Miku 2012 papercraft Agon1359083838.jpg|Snow Miku 2013 papercraft Snow_Miku_2011_Rubber_Strap.jpg|Snow Miku Rubber Strap -elQrezaml4.jpg|Snow Miku 2014 (Magica Wars Tactics) Snow Miku 2014.png|Snow Miku (HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2014!) Snow Miku 2010 Capsule.jpg|Snow Miku 2010 Capsule Snow Miku 2015 Capsule.jpg|Snow Miku 2015 Capsule 1114 Snow Miku 2015.png|Snow Miku 2015 (Divine Gate) 1850 Snow Miku 2016.png|Snow Miku 2016 (Divine Gate) Snow Miku also featured in a golf game.link Hello Kitty A Yuki Miku × Hello Kitty promotion was also done during the 2012 event.linkl References Category:Figurines Category:Events Category:Hatsune Miku